Soundwave is Slender Man!—Kids, Kids, Kids
by Bluejay20
Summary: It's been a month since Soundwave played his version of 'Slender' with Knock Out, Starscream and Megatron. For his punishment of doing that he had to search an energon mine. But he runs across three certain kids who seemed to be at the wrong place and the wrong time.


**This is a squeal to my other story, "Soundwave is Slender Man" but it is also a stand alone story. **

**WARNING: this one is much more dark then the other one. **

**Thanks for reading and please review, they make me happy! **

* * *

It's been a month since Soundwave acted as Slender and took Megatron, Starscream and Knock Out. He did take them and trapped them in his quarters were no one could find them. And the troops were too afraid of the silent mech to question where they were. So Soundwave got to play leader for a day. But he _did _have to let his lord go and once he did Megatron snapped.

So now, Soundwave was walking through an old Energon mine. This was his punishment. It was actually pretty boring, now Soundwave realized why the troops hated doing this. It was boring as fraggin slag. He wanted to do something _fun_.

He sighed but kept walking around, his claws skimming the ground once and awhile.

He turned a corner, searching for the energon. It could've been worse; Megatron could've beaten the slag out of him.

There was one plus about being punished, he didn't have to listen to Knock Out and Starscream still calling him 'Slender Man'. Another punishment, Knock Out and Starscream were only allowed to call him 'Slender Man' 'Slender' or 'Slendy'. So really, he didn't do any good except make him seem more like a Slender Man.

Soundwave stopped when he picked up movement. It wasn't Cybertronian movement so it wasn't an Autobot or a Decepticon that was stalking him….probably wanting payback.

It was either an animal which Soundwave deeply despised those things or a human. He rather run into a human then an animal.

Blinking his optics he started walking towards were his movements were. He peeked around the corner and to see.

He smiled evilly when he noticed the three human pets that the Autobots kept around. They were sitting in a clearing. Rafael had his computer in his lap, doing work for school while Jack was looking over the younger boy's shoulder, half paying attention to what Miko was ranting on about.

"And then Alison screamed when he popped up on the screen and it was awesome. Of course I got chewed out by Sierra but it was awesome!" Miko exclaimed using a lot of hand motions.

"That's great Miko…hey did Sierra say anything about me?" Jack asked looking up at his friend. She merely huffed and stomped her foot on the ground. "Why do you care?" Miko asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I just do, Miko" Jack said back softly, making sure not to get her upset. "And why do you care, Miko?" Jack asked. It was silent as everyone was waiting for her answer. Even Rafael stopped typing to look up at Miko wondering where she was going with this. "I don't care…" she said quietly looking towards the ground. Jack shook his head while Rafael face palmed. Obviously she didn't have a good excuse.

"That game you're talking about has to be the scariest game ever. Not to mention stupid, it is totally impossible that someone can be 7 feet tall with tentacles and change his height as he pleases also teleportation. No one can teleport" Rafael pointed out, continuing to type his research report.

"Nightcrawler can teleport" Miko retorted.

"Nightcrawler is a blue furry guy with a tail in the x-men; he isn't real" Jack explained, "neither is this…'Slender Man' you're talking about"

Soundwave smirked under his mask and continued watching their conversation.

"What if he is? We thought that we were the only ones in this whole entire galaxy but we share outer space with big giant alien robots. Who knows, maybe Vulcans are real too!" Miko exclaimed happily.

"Miko, just because we got lucky with meeting alien robots—wait, did you just say Vulcans? That's from Star Trek….oh my god, never mind. That is completely beside the point; we are not meeting someone that has the appearance of Slender Man…ever!" Jack exclaimed at Miko who pouted.

Soundwave chuckled inwardly, making his laugh soft and quiet so that the kids couldn't hear him.

He turned around and deployed Laserbeak, sending him towards the Decepticon Warship so that he could find the eight pages Soundwave had made.

Laserbeak went without protest, wanting to know what his master was going to do with these three kids.

Soundwave spun around and skipped off creepily. Noting each area where a page should be. Yes, Soundwave was mean.

0000000000000000000000000

Laserbeak returned with all no pages at all. Soundwave was furious until Laserbeak connected back to his chest and Soundwave felt new information run through him.

Laserbeak had done some researching about Slender and found out there was a new game called Slender: The Arrival. Apparently there was a level in a mining place and instead of finding eight pages they had to turn on six generators to power the lights so they can escape in the lift. But instead of just Slender Man following there was some sort of 'proxy' that was under his control.

Soundwave smirked and chuckled evilly. He did a quick scan finding where all the generators were and finding out how to cut off all the power.

He transformed and flew down the mining hall in search for the generators. When he found them there were seven, he only needed six. He onlined a Groundbridge in a location somewhere in the mine, the repeated the steps with the rest of them till there was only one left. Soundwave opened a groundbridge for himself and disappeared through the beautiful blue and green colors. Right before he fully went inside it he turned around and shot at the panel that made sure all the lights stayed on. The lights flickered on and off until dark surrounded the area. Soundwave nodded and disappeared through the groundbridge.

00000000000000000

Miko stopped exclaiming about Slender when the lights suddenly flickered on and off until there was nothing left but black. The only light was from Rafael's computer the glowed brightly. "What's happening?" Rafael asked softly. "It's probably just a power outage, let's try about get outside" Jack explained calmly.

Rafael was about to close his computer when it became dark and the words came up. **"Turn on all six generators so you can operate the lifts to get out. You have four minutes as a Grace Period before I start my hunt. Hurry, time is short" **shortly after the words disappeared and the computer shut itself off.

"What the heck was that?" Jack was the first one to break the creepy silence that grew between them.

"This is like Slender: The Arrival! I've played that game! It's creepy as I don't know what!" Miko exclaimed, almost shrieking.

"That's not good" Rafael muttered under his breath.

"Slender isn't real" Jack murmured, watching the ground. Almost as if he was trying to calm himself down by saying that. "'slender isn't real' yeah right 'slender isn't real'!" Miko mocked him, "obviously Slender is real if he gave us this! Now let's hurry up, we wasted too much time as it is!"

Rafael slowly stood to his feet, putting his computer under his arms he started moving behind Jack who followed Miko. She was skipping and twirling with excitement of getting to play a real game of slender.

"Do we even know were these generators are?" Jack asked.

"That's the fun of the game, Miko!" exclaimed to Jack who rolled his eyes.

"I don't consider this as fun" he snapped, grabbing Rafael's wrist and making sure that the small boy was in between him and Miko.

"You gotta stop being so wimpy!" Miko said, "Look, there already is one" she said running towards it and looking over it.

"J-J-Jack!" Rafael shouted pointing upwards. Jack slowly reverted his eyes from watching Miko who was still trying to turn the generator up to look up.

Four large tentacles came out of the darkness. "Miko!" Jack yelled looking back at Miko and the tentacle that was coming towards them. Miko shooed Jack away out of her annoyance and kept trying to look for the switch to the generator. "Miko!" Rafael yelled. A tentacle reached out to grab Rafael but Jack growled angrily. Reaching down he grabbed Rafael and ran in a different direction.

"What about Miko?" Rafael yelled loudly. "Too dangerous, we don't know what the heck is out there! She'll make it!" Jack kept running.

000000000000000000000000

"I got it!" Miko exclaimed as the light turned green stating that the generator was on. "One down, five more to go!" she raised an eyebrow when she realized that nobody was answering her. "Jack, Rafael" she said a little worried where her friend's were at. "Jack! Rafael!" she called again. Her heart rate soared as she realized that no one was there with her and the only light was the small amount of light that the generator was producing.

She didn't notice till it was too late a tentacle wrap around her ankle. Looking down she screamed loudly that could be heard from The Autobot Base and The Decepticon Warship.

The tentacle jerked backwards and Miko fell face first in to the ground. She got pulled towards the figure that tripped her as she desperately tried to get out. She cried softly, bring her hands to her face she covered her eyes so she couldn't look at _him_.

She was flipped and the tentacle held onto her hands.

They stayed like that. And the figure was annoyed that she wasn't looking at him. Finally, Miko opened her eyes. She was about to let out an earsplitting scream when she realized who she was facing. He was much less scary then Slender himself in her opinion but he was creepy.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" she asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust against Soundwave grasped.

Soundwave put on his screen a Wikipedia page about 'proxies' "you want me to be your proxy!" Miko exclaimed and Soundwave nodded. "But…but—" Soundwave then put up a page about 'death' "proxy or death!" Miko exclaimed and Soundwave nodded once again. "I'd rather die then be your proxy!" she spat out at him. Soundwave narrowed his optics through his visor; he used one of his claws and started poking around her.

"If you promise not to kill me I'll play your little proxy" Miko finally gave in.

Soundwave smirked and put her on the ground. He handed her a white hoodie which Laserbeak grabbed before returning back to his master.

Miko put it on quickly and pulled the hood over her head. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it" Miko nodded at him.

00000000000000000000

Jack finally stopped running and put Rafael on the ground. "What the heck was that?" Rafael exclaimed, stepping backwards to get away from Jack.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" Jack panted, leaning against a wall so he could breathe better.

"What about Miko, shouldn't we go back to save her?" Rafael questioned. "Not while that…_thing_…is still out there!" Jack yelled. "But—look! A generator!" Rafael called, running towards a generator.

"How do we turn it on?" Jack asked, walking towards Rafael. "It's a generator, you just flip the switch" Rafael explained, looking for the switch that was suppose to be on the generator. When he finally found it he switched it on and the generator light turned from red to green.

"Do you think Miko turned on the other one?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm pretty sure" Rafael said. "That would make four less to go"

Jack whipped around when he saw something white at the corner of his eyes. "Raf, get behind me" Jack ordered and Rafael complied, stepping behind the older boy.

Jack's eyes widened when he noticed that something was running right towards them. "Rafael! Run!" Jack shouted, taking up a battle stance.

The figure kept running towards them, its hands clutched into a fist. "RAFAEL!" he shouted loudly, turning backing up into Rafael.

It kept coming closer to Jack, bringing its fist back ready to punch. "Rafael! Run!" Jack shouted again. Rafael stumbled to open his laptop, once he did the figure was no less then 2 feet away from Jack. "Take this!" Rafael exclaimed, handing Jack the laptop. Jack pushed the laptop in the figures face blinding it.

Whatever it was covered its eyes at the bright light that was shining in its' eyes.

"We gotta run!" Jack exclaimed, shutting the laptop and running away from the figure, Rafael slowly following. Jack grabbed Rafael's wrist again and pushed him up stairs that were there leading to the second floor.

Rafael kept running until he hit his head on something hard, knocking him out cold.

"Aw scrap!" Jack cursed, he screamed when a tentacle started coming his way trying to wrap around his waist. He grabbed Rafael's limp body and threw him over his shoulder. He ran through Slender's legs and kept running.

He turned when he reached another room. "Yes a generator!" Jack exclaimed, running towards the generator, still holding onto Rafael. He found the switch and switched it on. Whipping around he ran away back towards the hall. He ran down the hall, a different way from where "Slender" was.

Rafael opened his eyes slowly and screamed when he realized that something was following them. It was _that_ figure. Rafael grabbed his computer and opened it, shinning the light at it's eyes.

"Rafael, we have only three more generators to go" Jack explained over his panting.

"I don't know where they are" Rafael cried when he realized that figure was gone.

"Can't we just start all the lights from your computer?" Jack asked, making a sharp right and maneuvering around objects.

"Yes! A generator!" Jack exclaimed, flicking the switch on.

"Two more" Rafael explained, stepping backwards after he was placed on the ground.

"So Miko is right! Slender is real!" Rafael panted.

"So now your going to say Vulcans and Nightcrawler are real, aren't you?" Jack panted. Rafael shrugged and made his hand move in a so-so gesture. "Oh! Just come on!" Jack yelled, grabbing Rafael and pulling him along. "It seems as if that thing is chasing us _after _we turn on a generator" Rafael said.

"That _thing_ is obvious a pet of Slender's" Jack said back. "Here's another generator" Jack yelled turning it on. "One more to go!" Rafael yelled.

The two panted heavily, getting tired of running. Rafael turned around, "that thing is after us again!" he yelled loudly.

Jack grabbed Rafael and ran away from the figure as fast as he could. He made it all the way back to where they started. The last generator. Rafael ran towards the generator and turned it on. "There's the lift!" Rafael shouted, running towards the lift. He made it to the lift and started typing in a code to start it.

Jack followed but right before he was about to get on a tentacle wrapped around his waist. He squirmed, reached over he grabbed an ax from the wall and sliced the tentacle.

Blue stuff squirted from the tentacle as it was cut in half. "You pit fraggin fleshie cut my feeler!" someone yelled. "It's energon!" Rafael yelled, turning around.

"It is…its Soundwave!" Jack yelled running towards the lift.

"Then what is that thing!" Rafael shouted, pointing at the thing in a white hoodie that was coming after them.

"I don't wanna find out!" Jack turned on the lift and it started moving up.

"It's me!" Miko shouted. "Miko run!" Rafael shouted.

Miko ran faster as the lift moved upwards, Jack reached his hand down and latched it on Miko's using all his upper body strength he pulled her up and onto the lift.

"Thanks" Miko muttered.

The lift moved up until the kids saw daylight. "Ratchet send a groundbridge" Jack called Ratchet with his phone.

The groundbridge flared to life and the three kids ran into through the groundbridge. They stopped when they were at the comfort of the Autobot Base.

"What going on?" Ratchet asked, but before anyone could answer the lights flickered off and on before going black.

"What was that?" Arcee exclaimed.

Jack choked.

"He's here"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Yay! Anyways, I told you it was much more dark then the other. **

**I am thinking about making a whole series based on this, I'm not quite sure yet. **

**If you're wondering who 'Alison' is that is my made up name for Sierra's friend. **

**Again, thanks fore reading and please review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
